


X Files: When Mulder's Away...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [8]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Mulder is forced to leave for another annual vacation leaving Scully in charge once again of the X Files office.Then an old flame of Scully’s comes into contact with her- will they pick up things up where they left off?





	1. First day alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully or Ed Jerse. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

FBI Headquarters   
Washington DC  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
X Files unit   
Wednesday, 1pm

Special Agent Dana Scully opened the X Files office unit door and took off her jacket. She finished the yoghurt she was eating before throwing the empty pot in the bin. Then she made her way towards her partner, Special Agent Fox Mulder’s desk and sat down.   
With a sigh, Scully noted how messy the desk was. Mulder had left that morning to go on vacation. He wouldn’t tell her where he was going, but if she needed help he could always be reached on his cell. Scully decided to start tidying the mess up. Files, pencils, and reports cluttered the desk and Scully had a hard time finding a starting point.   
Just as she found a place to start, the phone rang and Scully cursed under her breath as she picked up the phone. “Agent Scully,” she said. There was a pause before a deep, familiar voice said her name. “Dana? Is that you?” Scully swallowed a lump in her throat as a flood of memories came rushing back to her.   
“Ed?” she asked. “Yes, I’m- I’m fine. Thank you. Yourself?” she managed to ask. Ed Jerse was speaking. He was her ex boyfriend whom she had a fling with a couple of years ago.   
She went back to the X Files after finding out she and he had both taken a poisoned tattoo. Scully recovered quickly but Ed had to be recuperated in hospital as they mended his broken arm. They hadn’t spoken to each other since as Scully felt unsure around him after he tried to kill her.   
So it was definitely awkward talking to him now. He sounded awkward on the phone too.   
“I hope this isn’t a bad time Dana, but I’m out of hospital now for some time and I, uh, I really need to talk to you and apologise to you after what I tried to do to you. I don’t blame you if you don’t want to meet me Dana, but I really think I aught to apologise. Can we meet do you think?” Ed asked her shakily but hopefully.   
Scully frowned. She was talking to a man who was close to her before trying to kill her. Can she really trust him or any other man again after that? Before Mulder left he commented to her that she did seem distant and clammed up whenever he tried to get close. Scully bit her lip. Finally, she nodded.   
“Okay Ed. Let’s meet,” she said. They arranged to meet after Scully’s work that evening. Ed was renting motel room in Washington as he was there on vacation.  
After work later that evening Scully drove to her and Ed’s meeting point, which was the IT Café opposite the local market.   
When Scully got there she held her breath and looked in the window. Sure enough, she saw Ed sitting in a booth by the window, with his left side facing her.   
Scully let out her breath slowly and regained her composure. It felt weird seeing him again, especially now that she knew how dangerous he could be. Scully wasn’t sure if she should be worried that was kind of a turn on for her. He was wearing his usual black denim jeans and a plain white tshirt. She saw he had no tattoos on his arm anymore and he was drinking tea.   
Scully checked her reflection in the window before something made Ed look in her direction. He saw her, smiled and gestured for her to come in. Scully managed to smile and she smoothed down her pencil skirt and adjusted her collar of her blue blouse. Well, it’s now or never, she thought before opening the door and entering the café.


	2. Getting to know you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Scully hang out together...

Scully sat down in the booth opposite Ed and smiled at him. “Hey,” she greeted him. “Hey,” Ed replied with a grin. “Thank you so much for coming Dana. I really thought you weren’t going to come,” Ed told her. Scully nodded. “I nearly didn’t. But I thought I’d come to hear you out and give you the benefit of a doubt,” she replied. “And I thank you for that. You’re a great person Dana and Im so sorry for what I did to you,” he replied. Scully nodded. “I accept your apology Ed,” Scully said. “But bear with me. It might take us a bit of time to be friends again,” she told him. Ed nodded before ordering her lunch of tea and a tuna salad.   
“So you want us to be friends?” Ed asked hopefully. “If that’s okay with you,” Scully told him. Ed forced a smile on his lips. “Sure, that would be great, Dana,” he told her as they tucked into their lunches.  
But secretly however, Ed was disappointed. He hoped to pick up their relationship where they left off, and Dana Scully was a once in a lifetime catch. Sure, he’d dated other women since he left hospital, but none compared to the enigmatic Agent Scully. Ed studied her discreetly as they ate. She was still the same woman he had dated all those years ago, with a free spirit in her eyes and red hair. Ed couldn’t believe he had tried to hurt her. He never forgave himself for it.   
Even if Scully forgave him, he still wouldn’t. How could he even think of harming a beautiful lady like Dana? Or any other woman for that matter.   
Ed sighed as he finished his coffee. “Ed?” Scully asked, her tinkling voice jolting him out of his reverie. “Yes Dana?” Ed asked. “You okay? You’ve been quiet for the last minute or so,” Scully observed as she finished her salad.   
Ed shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just good to see you again Dana,” he told her appreciatively as Scully grinned back. “It’s good to see you too Ed,” she told him.   
After the lunch, Scully suggested they go for a quick walk through the park on the grounds of the FBI Headquarters before going their separate ways as it was getting close to dusk what with it being 7pm and the autumn wind blowing the gold leaves off the trees.   
Ed and Scully both made their way to the nearest park bench, sat down, and began to talk.


	3. Back together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are Scully and Ed getting close again?

“So how’s work? I hear you’re working with a Agent Mulder?” Ed asked. Scully looked at him in surprise. “How did you know that?” she asked him. Ed grinned. “I went on a tour through the FBI building a couple of days ago. They mentioned something called the X Files unit? Your and Mulder’s name came up,” Ed told her. Scully raised an eyebrow. “Really?” she asked. “Yep. You’re pretty famous you know Dana,” Ed teased and poked her playfully in the arm. “Not as famous as Mulder,” Scully joked back. Ed cleared his throats at the mention of that name. “So are you and him… close?” Ed asked cautiously.   
Scully shrugged. “We’re as close as two agents in a professional relationship can be,” she told him. Ed nodded.   
“Are you romantically involved with him if you don’t mind me asking Dana?” Ed asked much to Scully’s surprise at his forwardness.   
“Well, I wouldn’t say romantic, like we used to be,” Scully told him. “Will you ever see me in the way you used to again Dana?” Ed asked after a pause as he gave her a troubled look. Scully thought about her answer. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but as she searched her heart she realised she didn’t love Ed. Maybe she did love him once when they first met, but the relationship was definitely cooler now.  
“Well, Ed Im sorry but I’d still just like to be friends with you if that’s okay?” Scully asked. Ed nodded with a defeated look in his eyes. “Sure thing Dana,” he told her a little glumly.   
Scully sighed and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. “But you’re a great catch Ed. I know you will make that special lady very happy one day,” she said as she tried to console him. Ed nodded and smiled happily at her. “Thanks Dana,” he replied, and Scully grinned back at him.


	4. Feelings and intentions... d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Scully want to be more than friends with Ed?

After their conversation Scully and Ed walked around the park for a while, just chatting about what they’d been up to since they were last together. Scully was pleased to hear that Ed had stopped getting tattoos after what he tried to do to her, and he was now used to his false arm.   
He was working again and got a full time job as administrator in a local warehouse that sold DIY equipment. Despite her intentions to stay friends Scully couldn’t help it but found herself swapping numbers with him and giving him her personal number. What was going on? She wondered as she scribbled her number down for him. “Thanks Dana. I’m staying in DC for a couple more days so Ill see you before I go okay?” Ed asked. Scully nodded. “Sure. I’d like that,” she told him. They then smiled at each other before Ed walked her back to her car.   
What would become of their relationship? Scully wondered as she waved goodbye to him before driving back home. She didn’t know. Guess she’ll find out before he goes home…   
To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
